When We Die
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is the direct prequel to Helping Jamie. Sisters are suppose to stick together throughout life right? That's what Jamie thought her and her sister Dani were suppose to be like, until Dani left her to go to New York and left Jamie with their abusive parents.What will happen to their relationship? Rated M for language, sexual themes, and abusive references.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song When We Die by Bowling For Soup. I do own the character Jamie.**

**When We Die**

17-year-old Jamie sat in the windowsill of her bedroom, waiting for Dani's return. Jamie has done this everyday since Dani left. She had no idea why her own sister left her with abusive parents, she just knew that Dani was never coming back; but all she could do was hope. She knew at the right moment, her father was going to enter the room, and ask her the same question he did every night: "Jamie, where did Dani go?" And Jamie would never tell him, which that resulted in an hour or so of arguing, then abuse that wasn't deserved. She kept the note Dani had written to her in a spot that her father never thought to look; it explained everything, except a reason why.

**Well, I know that it's early  
>And it's too hard to think<br>And the broken empty bottles  
>Are reminder in the sink<br>But I thought that I should tell you  
>If it's not to late to say<br>I could put back all the pieces,  
>They just might not fit the same<strong>

Dani sat alone in her apartment, thinking about Jamie and feeling guilty. "I should never have left. Maybe I should go back and take what's coming to me… Jamie doesn't deserve this, so why am I letting my only sister take the blame for me?" Dani asked herself. Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. Dani got up and checked the peephole. "Who is it?" Dani asked. "It's Santana! Can I come in? I need to talk to you!" Santana asked. Dani opened the door and smiled at Santana. "Hi Santana! What can I do for you?" Dani asked. "Look, since that day you kissed me, I can't stop thinking about you…" Santana began. "Yeah?" Dani grinned. "Yeah… I really like you…" Santana said, trying not to blush. "I really like you too, Santana." Dani replied. Before Santana could get another word out, Dani lightly kissed her on the lips.

****

**Nothing's worth losing  
>Especially the chance to make it right<strong>

As Jamie's father asked her the same question, and Jamie defended herself for a change, causing the abuse got even worse. Once her father left the room, Jamie laid on the floor of her bedroom, coughing and wincing in pain. She looked around on her body and saw blood pouring out of different areas. She carefully reached for the phone and dialed Dani's new cell phone number. As Dani and Santana made out on her couch, Dani missed Jamie's call. Jamie left what seemed like a million messages for Dani, hoping she would just pick up and help her. Eventually, she gave up and called for an ambulance. Once the police questioned her father and didn't believe his story, they took him once again down town for questioning and Jamie to the ER to be looked at. "Jamie? Are you okay? You're going to be fine, we're taking you to the emergency room." A nurse explained to Jamie. "D—Dani… Call my sister… Please…" Jamie said quietly. A nurse nodded and dialed Dani's number.****

**And I know that we're gonna be fine  
>And the tattooed mistakes<br>Are gonna fade over time  
>As long as we live, time passes by<br>And we won't get it back when we die**

After hearing the phone go off for the millionth time, Santana got upset. "Dani for God's sake will you just answer your phone?" Santana whined. "If I answer my phone, I'll have to stop kissing you…" Dani mumbled. Santana picked up Dani's phone and looked at the missed calls. "Whoa! Whoever this Jamie girl is, she called you a shit ton. Plus the ER did too." Santana said, handing it to Dani. "What?! Oh my God!" Dani panicked. She immediately called the hospital, worried sick about her sister. "Ugh! They're not picking up! What the hell are they doing with my sister!" Dani growled in anger. "So… Are you going to tell me about your sister before our first date?" Santana asked, trying to put in some light humor. Dani looked to Santana, and to Santana's shock, Dani's eyes were swollen and tears were flooding down her face. "Dani? What's going on?" Santana asked. Dani knew she would have to tell Santana sometime, and it had to be now.****

**Well, I know it's been years now,  
>And I don't look the same<br>And the hopes and dreams you had for me  
>You thought went down the drain.<br>And the room feels so empty  
>where my pictures used to be<br>And I can't say that I blame you,  
>But you can't blame me<br>**

Two years later, Jamie still stayed in the house with her parents, because she knew she had no other choice. She hadn't talked to Dani in years because she wasn't there in the moment Jamie needed her sister the most. Dani called her everyday she could, crying in most voicemails sent to Jamie. She had over 1,000 texts from her sister with a million apologies and pleads to talk to her; but Jamie couldn't do it. She felt as though Dani betrayed her and broke her trust, all in one night. That crossed a huge line in Jamie's book. While sitting on her favorite spot in her room (the window sill), Dani called Jamie for the 10th time that day. "Oh my God… Dani you need to get a life…" Jamie mumbled. She finally was tired of Dani's actions and decided to pick up. "Dani, what do you want?" Jamie answered. "Jamie? Oh my God! I've been worried sick! Why haven't you picked up?" Dani asked. "Because… I'm trying to figure out my life, Dani… Didn't you figure out yours when you left me and starting that sleeping with that girl you're dating?" Jamie snapped. "Ugh! Her name is Santana, and I didn't sleep with her!" Dani replied. "You didn't then, but I'm sure you are now!" Jamie mumbled. "Jamie why are you being like this? I'm your sister and I love you! I've been trying to make up for it for the past 2 years! What do you want from me?" Dani asked, getting more upset. "Nothing! Dani, you're too far away to help me anyways! Why did you have to move to New York? Why leave me behind to take your beatings for you?" Jamie cried. "Jamie please, watch what your saying! They could hear you and find where I am!" Dani warned. "Why should I? What if I died that night and the hospital needed to contact you? Would you have stopped having sex for a minute and try to be here for me?" Jamie yelled. "Jamie Ruth I already told you a million times! I didn't sleep with Santana then!" Dani said, getting irritated. "Ah ha! So you have slept with her!" Jamie replied. "That's not the point, Jamie! What can I do to make this up to you?" Dani asked. "Nothing. There's nothing you can do to make up for that." Jamie said hanging up the phone.

**Cause nothing's worth losing  
>Especially the chance to make it right<br>**

Dani sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what to do… But I know she's just going through a rough patch and eventually everything will be fine…" Dani said calmly, trying not to cry. Jamie however was balling on the floor of her room, wishing she hadn't hung up on Dani. "Why did she have to leave me? Why couldn't I have gone with? Why, why, why!" Jamie cried. Both girls took the conversation with a grain of salt, and began to try to heal the open wounds.

**And I know that we're gonna be fine  
>And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time<br>As long as we live, time passes by  
>And we won't get it back when we die<strong>

One day, Dani had a brilliant idea to call Jamie and ask her to move in with her. She knew this should've happened a long time ago, but if anything, this has to work. Dani dialed her sister's number and waited, but no answer. "Hmm. That's strange… I thought we were doing a lot better lately…" Dani said quietly. What Dani didn't know is that Jamie had a friend over, and they were in the tree house in the backyard. "So Jamie, what did you want me to come over for?" Rose asked. "Well... Since you're one of my best friends, I had to tell you something." Jamie confessed. "And that is…?" Rose asked. "I think I like girls…" Jamie said, trying to protect herself in case of shock. "Really? Wow… I had no idea… What do you mean by you think?" Rose asked. "Well, as you know I've never dated anyone, but I have kissed some guys and there was nothing to them, but never a girl… I just— I know for a fact that all men are pigs, and I just think—know, that I like girls…" Jamie explained. "Well, there's only one thing to do in a situation like this…." Rose said, slightly blushing at Jamie. "What?" Jamie asked. Before Jamie could react, Rose lightly pressed her lips to Jamie's. Jamie's stomach filled with butterflies, and knew for a fact that she _**loved**_ women. Jamie deepened the kiss, slowly lying them both down onto the floor; but both did not expect what was to happen next.****

**Come over  
>Come over<br>**

Dani had called Jamie over a dozen times, and started to worry. "San, maybe this is a sign that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore…" Dani pouted. "Dani relax! I'm sure she's just busy right now! What's the worst that could happen?" Santana asked. Dani knew, and she was worried that Jamie was in some serious trouble. "I'm calling 9-1-1 for Jamie, just in case something happened… She needs to be safe and unhurt… Jamie doesn't deserve anymore of the at-home abuse." Dani said, walking away to make the call. As Jamie and Rose made out, her father walked in the tree house and freaked out. "Jamie! What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" He yelled. Jamie slowly finished her kiss with Rose, but Rose was too concerned with Jamie's father staring her down instead finishing their kiss. "Jamie Ruth I am talking to you!" He yelled, pulling Jamie off of Rose. "Yeah Dad, I heard you. What I was doing was called ignoring you. What do you want?" Jamie said sassily. "I want your friend out and you inside. Now." He grumbled as he left the tree house. "Jamie, please call me after this okay? I have to know if you're okay…" Rose told her, hugging her friend tightly. "Yeah I will don't worry." Jamie said hugging her back. "Oh and Jamie?" Rose called. "Yeah?" Jamie replied. "Don't worry, this will be our little secret. No one will know, not even Jane. I know how you two feel about each other." Rose smiled as she walked away.

**Cause I gotta know,  
>If I am doing this all on my own<strong>

"What? Why can't you send anyone over there to protect my sister? …. So what if it's in another state, I need her to be protected! Plus need the police and an ambulance there stat!" Dani argued with the 9-1-1 clerk. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't know any of the numbers to contact the police over there." He apologized. "Well find someone who does because she's in danger." Dani snapped. "Ma'am please hold while I talk to a supervisor." The attendant told her. While Dani waited, Santana could tell that Dani was getting very heated. "Dani, just relax! I'm sure Jamie is just fine!" Santana said, trying to comfort her girlfriend. Dani immediately moved away from Santana and glared at her. "No! She's not okay! It's my entire fault that I wasn't there for her! If I wasn't kissing you, we wouldn't be here in the first place!" Dani yelled. "Of course, aren't you happy that we are here together?" Santana asked. "No! Because of you, I most likely could lose my sister tonight! She could _**DIE**_ from my father's abuse!" Dani. "Ma'am? Did you say abuse? Because that changes everything…" The guy replied. Santana was frozen and couldn't say a word.

**Come over  
>Come over<strong>

**How can I show you if you're not here  
><strong>

As Jamie went through her house, she noticed out the front room window that all of her belongings were out on the front lawn. "Hey! Dad! Why the fuck is all of my stuff on the front lawn?" Jamie yelled. "Watch your language Jamie Ruth. You've been kicked out of the house because of your actions in that tree house." He mumbled. "Why? All I did was kiss someone!" Jamie argued. "Jamie, just stop and leave." He warned. "No! For once I will fight back! This completely ridiculous! I just kissed a girl! What's so wrong about that?" Jamie yelled. "What's wrong with that is that's exactly what your sister did, and that's why she's gone! She is never aloud back in this house unless she changes; as are you, Jamie. So I expect you out of this house in 10 minutes." He replied, picking Jamie up and taking her to her room to get the rest of her things. "Put me down you son of a bitch!" Jamie screamed. Once let go of, he smirked at his daughter. "You're so weak and pathetic." He mumbled to her. That set Jamie's whole body on fire. She immediately got up and punched him straight in the face. When he hit the floor, that's when the police and ambulance personnel came into her room. "Jamie, are you alright?" An officer asked. "Yeah I'm fine… He's just kicking me out of the house… Which is fine by me." Jamie explained.

**And I know that we're gonna be fine  
>And the tattooed mistakes<br>Are gonna fade over time  
>As long as we live, time passes by<br>And we won't get it back when we die  
><strong>

Once they arrested Jamie's parents, and checked her out at the hospital, the officers asked Jamie where she wanted to go; and Jamie had one idea left in mind. Meanwhile Dani was pacing the floor of the apartment, trying to figure out a way to apologize to Santana, and worry about Jamie at the same time. "San, please come out of the bathroom! We need to talk—more of I need to apologize!" Dani asked Santana for the third time. "Dani how could you say those things to me? I thought we were fine and that we were dating!" Santana argued. "We are! It's just my sister and I are very close and I'm very protective of her! You have to understand that…" Dani said calmly. Santana unlocked the bathroom and came out to see Dani. "I do understand that, but it's not my fault you didn't check your phone that night! You could've stopped anytime and I would've understood; but you didn't. I know it's easier to blame me right now, but you really should be blaming yourself." Santana snapped. Trying to leave, Dani knew she had one last try to get Santana to forgive her. "San, wait!" Dani called. Dani pulled Santana close to her and began kissing her passionately. Santana slowly moved them to the couch and laid down, slowly kissing each other. "San, I'm really sorry… Forgive me…" Dani mumbled against her lips. "Just shut up and kiss me…" Santana replied. Dani replied with slowly take off her top, leaving just a tank top on, grinning at Santana. "You're crazy, you know that?" Santana mumbled against her lips. "Yeah, I do; but I'm crazy about you…" Dani laughed. "Slick…" Santana replied kissing her deeper.

**And I know that we're gonna be fine  
>And the tattooed mistakes<br>are gonna fade over time  
>As long as we live, time passes by<br>And we won't get it back when we die**

A few hours passed and Santana and Dani were still slowly kissing each other, bringing out the love and leaving out all of the pain. All of sudden there was a knock at the door. Santana groaned and got off the couch. "I'll get it babe. You just put your shirt back on…" Santana grinned. "Yes ma'am…" Dani laughed. When Santana opened a door, she saw a young girl that looked similar to Dani. "What do you want? We're very busy." Santana asked. "D—Dani? Are you there?" Jamie called through the door. Dani ran to the door and immediately hugged Jamie tightly. As the two reunited and cried a bit, Santana then realized who it was.

**Come over  
>Come over<strong>Top of Form

"How did you get here? What happened? Tell me everything!" Dani balled. "Dani, you knew I couldn't stay away from you!" Jamie smiled. "I know, but seriously! Tell me everything!" Dani said, getting more anxious. Jamie smiled and jumped onto Dani hugging her tightly. "Jamie Ruth what are you doing?" Dani laughed. "Hugging you! I haven't seen you in 3 years! I've missed you so much!" Jamie replied. "I missed you too…" Dani said, hugging her tighter. Santana watched the two reunite, smiling at the sight. "Promise me, you'll never leave me again…" Jamie mumbled into Dani. "I promise…" Dani quietly replied.

_The rest of the story continues with Helping Jamie, and where Jamie and Dani continue to blossom their fragile relationship._

**Well? What did you think? I hope you liked it! It helps me as the author to get a clear view of what happened in my character's past and such, but did it help and intrigue you guys as the audience? Please PM or review the story! Thanks guys for your support through all of my stories!**

Bottom of Form


End file.
